what fools these mortals be
by stars shine out
Summary: Dom knows that no matter how many times Teddy claims it, he doesn't love Victoire. Tori simply isn't Teddy's type of girl. Dominique isn't totally sure what Teddy's type of girl is, but she likes to think that she is his type of girl. / Formerly Second Thoughts, current title is from Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream


**AN: So, this is my first Dominique/Teddy ever, mostly because I usually ship Victoire/Teddy, but there you go. I'm still surprised how much I hate on Victoire in this story, as I don't normally hate on my characters. Anywho, Victoire is about 18, Teddy is 20 and Dominique is 17. **

**EDIT as of 2/5/2012: Just so you all know, I have posted a companion freeverse to this piece called Shallow, the link's on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.**

**Second Thoughts**

Someone, somewhere, decided that being sisters with someone is supposed to mean something. That your sister is automatically your best friend.

And while this is true with many siblings, it is not so with Victoire and Dominique. They hate each other. Tori is the beautiful one, Dom is the smart one. Tori is the Gryffindor, Dom is the Ravenclaw. Tori is demure, proper and sweet, Dom is loud, rambunctious and rebellious. While Tori keeps her private opinions to herself, Dom says what she thinks. Tori is interested in clothes and boys, Dom studies hard and plays Quidditch. They are very different girls.

They are very jealous girls.

Tori is jealous of Dom's marks, of the way her younger cousins seems to like her most of all, and of how Dom is her Daddy's favourite, despite his protesting. Dom is jealous of Tori's looks, of the attention she receives from boys, and of how she is always in her mother's good books. But most of all, Dom envies Tori of her boyfriend.

Because no matter how much Tori claims that she and Teddy are completely in love, Dom knows differently. Dom knows that no matter how many times Teddy claims it, He doesn't love Tori, he had never loved Tori, and would never love Tori. Tori simply isn't Teddy's type of girl.

Dominique isn't totally sure _what_ Teddy's type of girl is, but she likes to think, she likes to hope that she is his type of girl.

X x X x X x

"We're engaged!" Tori declares one Sunday during the weekly Weasley family get together.

Dom chokes on her mashed potatoes, something she didn't even realise was possible. As everyone else rushes to hug and congratulate the couple, Dom desperately struggles to keep her tears in and maintain the mask of indifference that so rarely slips from her face when she's anywhere near her sister.

She bites her lip, puts a rather weak attempt at a smile on her face, and hugs her sister and future brother-in-law. But as she does so, she is desperately trying to regain control of her emotions. She's trying to hide her broken heart. She's gathering up the shards of herself, trying to piece them together, using every means known to man to put them all back into place.

But she knows it's not working, so shortly after everyone is seated again, she excuses herself, feigning sick, and flees to the bathroom. It's there that she lets herself cry a few tears, before she begins giving herself a stern talking to, trying to convince herself that she's _not_ in love with her sister's boyfriend – or rather fiancé.

X x X x X x

She thought she'd never hate anything more than clothes shopping with Tori, but it turns out she's wrong. She hates shopping for her maid-of-honour dress for Tori's wedding, she hates helping pick out flowers, she hates watching her sister try on wedding dress after wedding dress more than she's ever hated anything before.

She supposes she wouldn't mind it so much if her sister was marrying someone else, Conor Finnigan for example, but Tori's marrying Teddy and Dom can't stand it.

But what completely capitalizes her hatred of it all is when Teddy insists on dragging Dom along with him to pick out his tux. Tori wants to come, but Teddy insists that if he can't see her dress before the wedding, then she can't see his tux.

When she finally agrees, it's with a condition: he must bring along a female Tori trusts. Tori never counted on him picking Dom.

Dom is half tempted to make Teddy wear a monstrosity, perhaps the purple one with the green vest, or the pastel yellow one with the neon blue stripes, but when she sees him in the traditional black and white, her heart seems to leap into her throat, which makes it hurt all the more, because it's so broken.

So instead of making a face like she planned to, she nods mutely because she doesn't trust her own mouth to speak properly.

X x X x X x

It's two weeks before the wedding when Teddy asks "Do you think Tori would rather have pearls or diamonds?"

"Diamonds." answers Dominique automatically. Tori's always had a love of those sparkling stones. Dom likes pearls because they seem so much more alive than diamonds. Diamonds are just rocks to her. Pearls seem to be much more.

Teddy sighs. "She won't want to wear my mother's pearl necklace for the wedding, will she?"

Dominique shakes her head no. She's angry at her sister. Angry that Tori doesn't see how much it would mean to Teddy if she wore those pearls. Dom would be proud to wear those pearls in Tori's place.

"Would she rather have gold or silver?" Teddy enquires.

"Gold." She tells him, "She's a gold type of girl."

Teddy nods, and sighs again.

X x X x X x

It's the night before the wedding and Dominique is playing hooky on her sister's bridal shower. Instead, she's sitting outside of Shell Cottage, perched on a sand dune, enjoying the cool night air and trying not to think about what tomorrow is.

But really, she can't help it, and she lets a tear slip down her cheek.

"Someone break your heart Dom?" asks a voice from behind her.

She turns, and sees Teddy striding towards her, before sitting himself down next to her. "Maybe a little." She concedes.

"Hmm." Teddy looks thoughtfully out at the ocean for a few minutes before saying "Will you go running tattle tale to your sister if I say anything remotely disparaging about this whole affair?"

Dominique laughs. "I thought you knew me, Ted!" She exclaims, elbowing him in the side lightly. He smiles ruefully. "Of course I won't tell."

Teddy nods, thinking for a moment before saying "What do you think Tori would do if I stood her up tomorrow?"

Dominique shrugs. "Throw a fit, cry a tad, be a spiteful little bi-" Dom stops herself mid-sentence, realizing just who she's talking to.

Despite her worries, Teddy just laughs. "I'm actually serious, Dom." says Teddy, "Do you think she'd get over me? Be honest."

Dominique looks at him in shock. "Well, in all honesty, if you think it's right for you to walk away, then you should walk away. If she really loves you, she'll accept that. If she doesn't, she'll get over you."

"Harsh." Says Teddy, "But do you think she really loves me?"

Dom shrugs. "She's Victoire. She's not exactly the deepest person alive. She probably loves you in her own, shallow little way, but that might not be as deep as you love her." She tells him. Teddy nods, running a hand through his blue hair, and sighs. "You do love her, don't you?" she asks.

He shrugs. "Is it love when despite her orders to keep my hair brown for the occasion, I really want to turn it about three different shades of blue? Is it love when I made up the whole you-can't-see-me-in-my-tux thing just because shopping with her is a pain? Is it love when I proposed just because it was expected? When I'm absolutely dreading tomorrow? When there's someone else I'd much rather have marching down the aisle to meet me?

"Will you be totally pissed if I say that that is the lamest excuse for love I've ever heard?" asks Dom carefully, biting back a grin.

"Not if you aren't pissed about me standing up your sister." answers Teddy, smiling.

"Do I look pissed?" asks Dominique.

"Not in the slightest." Teddy tells her.

They sit in silence for a while, and Dominique has to admit that it feels right. Really, really right.

"Dom?" he says tentatively.

"Yes Ted?" She smiles at him.

"Are you a pearl or a diamond type of girl?"

"Pearl." She answers, "They always seemed more alive to me than diamonds. Diamonds always seemed like shiny rocks to me."

Teddy nods thoughtfully.

"So there's someone else, is there?" she asks him.

"Mm-hmm." Teddy replies.

"What's she like?" Dom asks curiously.

"Perfect." He says, "When she smiles, it's like the sun coming out. She's a Quidditch player, and when she's out flying, she has this indescribable sparkle in her eyes. Her eyes are positively gorgeous, like maple syrup. She's an absolute genius, and while she'd never admit it, we both know she's smarter than me."

"Hmm."

"But she hides behind this mask of indifference most of the time. It only comes off when she's with her younger cousins and when she's flying. I don't think she'll ever know how much I'd like to be a reason her mask comes down." Dominique smiles softly as Teddy continues. "And there are some days when I almost manage to take her mask off, and those are the moments I'm living for."

"I'm sure she's more charmed than she lets on." Dom says softly.

"Now what about your heart breaker?" Teddy inquires. "What's he like?"

Dominique blushes. "He's perfect." She says, "He makes the clouds go away. He lights up my world, but he doesn't even know it. And he's so taboo that it's like the maid falling in love with the prince. But… even more than that."

Ted nods. "The girl I'm in love with, well… she's pretty taboo too." He says. "And she still will be taboo if I don't marry Tori."

"Why is she so taboo?" Dominique asks, unable to help herself.

Teddy laughs ruefully and runs a hand through his hair. "Tomorrow," he says, "I'm supposed to marry her sister."

Dom inhales quickly, before letting her face break into smile. "Funny." She says, taking his hand, "The fellow I'm in love with is supposed marry my sister tomorrow."

Teddy smiles, and leans down towards her, so close she can feel his warm breath. "If I stand up your sister tomorrow, will I have a chance with you?" he whispers.

Dom smiles. "Always."

And with that, he kisses her.

X x X x X x

The big white tents are set up outside of Shell Cottage, and guests are starting to arrive. As they take their seats, they have no idea about the commotion going on inside the house.

Victoire is absolutely hysterical. Both her maid of honour and her groom are missing in action. Fleur is in a total panic. She was determined that the wedding of her baby girl would be perfect, and, well, without a groom, it won't be.

Molly is grimly stirring a big pot of soup in the kitchen. She has a hunch about what's happening, a feeling she's had ever since the announcement of Torie and Teddy's engagement. She saw Dominique's heart break, and she saw insincerity in Teddy's eyes. She's seen enough of love to know when it's real or not. And if what's happened is what she thinks has happened, then she's secretly very proud of her granddaughter.

Harry is sitting at the kitchen table clutching a glass of firewhiskey, smiling a tad too widely for the ugly circumstances. There are several unopened letters tucked in his pocket, and he knows he's going to have some fun reading the one addressed '_To the Congregation'_. A different open envelope lies in front of him with the parchment tucked neatly back in it.

He knows exactly where his godson and niece are, and he's not the slightest bit worried. In fact, he's just glad Teddy figured it all out before the wedding. Divorces were ugly affairs, even more than abandoned weddings.

Bill is sitting in the sitting room, staring blankly at the wall, a letter in hand. He's not sure if he should go and tell Tori not to put her bridal finery on, or if he should just let her fall as hard as she probably deserves. He's not sure if he should go hunt down Teddy and hex him to pieces, or if he should just be glad that his younger daughter has finally found love.

He knows that Tori will get over Teddy, and that Dominique wouldn't have, so he decides to let sleeping dogs lie, and play along like he doesn't know a thing.

Only a few miles away, Teddy and Dom are curled up in bed, wondering whether they should show up for the wedding, polyjuiced, just to see the show. They quickly decide there are better things they could be doing.

X x X x X x

Victoire stands and draws a large breath. It's time to go down to the wedding. She doesn't care that Dom isn't there, she's rather glad, in fact. And she's certain that if Teddy really loves her, like she thinks he does, then he'll be there. Better late than not at all.

Fleur also regains her composure, determined that the world _will_ see her first born daughter on her wedding day, even if Tori doesn't get married today at all.

Molly sets down her spoon, turns off the heat with a wave of her wand, and removes her apron. She pauses to sniff her soup once more, before leaving the kitchen, content that even if there is no wedding, the guests will not go home hungry.

Harry stands, and checks his pocket. The letters are still there. He pulls out the one addressed '_To the Congregation_', and makes his way outside. He has a job to do.

Bill sighs and stands. He makes his way up the stairs of his little home, and enters his daughter's room. Despite his dismal mood, he has to admit she's absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, just like her mother. "Come on kiddo." He says softly, offering his arm.

She gives him a sad smile, and takes his arm. "Is he here yet Daddy?" she whispers, worry creeping into her voice.

"Not yet sweetheart." He murmurs as Fleur darts down the stairs ahead of them.

Victoire blinks hard, sticks up her chin, and begins the procession down the stairs.

When she reaches the front, there's still no sign of Teddy, and guests are beginning to whisper. Bill knows what's coming. Molly has an idea of what's coming. Fleur is beginning to suspect. Victoire is shaking like a leaf. Harry knows Teddy's owl, Khonsu, will be here soon enough, and that's the sign he's waiting for. When Khonsu comes, Harry will stand up and read the letter. The letter that will change their little world.

X x X x X x

"It's time." Teddy murmurs in Dominique's ear.

She sighs softly, before sitting up slowly. "Alright." She smiles at him.

He smiles back and stands, pulling on his boxers from where they were discarded last night. He walks to the window, opens it and whistles.

Khonsu comes into sight quickly, and soon he's perching on the window sill. Teddy strokes him for a moment, before taking a small sheet of parchment from the bedside table. It has only two words on it, but the words took a long time for the two runaway lovers to decide on the night previous.

Teddy gives Khonsu the parchment, and says "Take this to Harry, Khonsu."

Khonsu hoots softly and flies swiftly out the window.

"And now," says Teddy, returning to the bed, "all we have to do is wait."

X x X x X x

An owl call sounds, and Harry stands solemnly. Khonsu comes swooping down under the tent, and Harry can't help but remember another wedding many years ago when a patronus came and interrupted their celebrations. And while he knows that Victoire may not think the same now, he knows that this is a much better interruption.

The barn owl alights on Harry's arm, and Harry takes the small piece of parchment from Khonsu's beak. On it, there are two words:

_Tell them_

Harry nods, and mutters a quick thank you to Khonsu, who lets out a soft hoot and flies off. Harry takes a deep breath and pulls out the letter. "Teddy sent me a letter this morning. I wasn't to open till Khonsu came.

_Dear… Everyone,_

_ Sorry we made you come here today. Sorry we had to waste your time. Especially you, Tori. But I can't marry some I don't love –sorry Tori- and so I left. Consider this an 'I don't', because I'm in love with another girl. Another girl who's perfect for me. She's sitting across the table from me right now, she's biting her lip anxiously, and then every once and a while, she stops long enough to grin._

_ Harry has letters for several of you-Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, Grandma Molly, and Tori. We sent them early this morning. We're sorry we didn't cancel the wedding sooner- We only figured out that our feelings were mutual last night, and that we weren't completely crazy. It's nice to know._

_ I thought you all should know, especially you Tori, that I'm sitting here with brown eyes and blue hair. Only some of you will understand the significance. The rest will think I'm completely bizarre to add that in a letter. But c'est la vie._

_ So anyways, sorry again, but Grandma Molly probably has a big pot of soup ready –she probably didn't bother making the wedding food, she will have figured out what was going to happen. So sorry._

_ Teddy_

_PS_

_For those of you who are wondering where Dom is, she's sitting across the table from me, laughing hysterically at this post script._

The congregation is silent for a moment, before it explodes into conversation, while Victoire starts sobbing and Fleur mutters curses under her breath. Molly is sitting with a smug smile on her face, because she knew what was coming all along. Harry pulls out the other letters from his pocket and fingers them carefully, debating when the best time to hand them out will be. Bill has followed George out onto the dunes, and the two of them are laughing because there is nothing else they can do.

X x X x X x

It's three years later when Dominique and Teddy finally decide to get married.

Not much has changed since that unforgettable day. The two sisters still hate each other, but now their feelings are a bit more public. And while Victoire still glowers whenever Teddy enters the room, she's over him, and has to admit she's happy with Conor Finngan, especially with their first one on the way.

And this time, Teddy didn't propose because he was expected to. He proposed because he wanted to, because he loves Dom and she loves him. She'll wear his mother's pearls, and they'll be happy.

Dom isn't scared that he'll leave her on her wedding day. Not when he left her older, prettier sister for her. She knows he'll love her for forever, and that's certainly good enough for Dom.

His love has always been good enough for Dom.

**AN: For anyone wondering where the name Khonsu (Teddy's owl) comes from, it's the name of the Eqyptian god of the moon.**

**Anywho, if you liked it, please review!**


End file.
